blood red eyes
by insomniac22
Summary: asuma has an adopted son goin into the acdmey asuma kurnei naruhina rated m for launge violence gore and futre lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto cause if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be on a fan fic website

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto cause if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be on a fan fic website the only thing I own is Zeek who in all accounts is a probably enough

Btw I'm gonna mess most of the show up so w/e

I'm gonna focus on giving an induction to Zeek this chapter tell me if you like him or not its just gonna be like first impression he'll become more defined later in the fiction okay

This is gonna be from a third person perspective but I'm gonna switch around from peoples thoughts though

_Thinking_

"Demon"

(with Zeek)

The alarm blaring next to his head woke the boy up and as usual he promptly fell off his bed cursing wildly. While father came into his room "Oi Zeek get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready for the academy."

"Yeah yeah I get it I'll be down in a couple of minutes GEEEZ."

The tall lanky boy got up and ran a hand through his disorganized hair spiking up in all different directions. He tossed the bed blankets and pillows haphazardly onto the bed. He then walked over to the closet he put the baggy pair of ninja pants and an over sized shirt on and taking his usual cigarette put it behind his ear and sticking his hands in his pockets he went down stairs for breakfast.

Zeek was the adoptive son of Asuma Saritobi and copied most of his adoptive fathers habits including laziness, shogi, and cigarettes he had never smoked one though his father had forbidden it until he had gone as his first real mission as a ninja.

Zeek was an albino with a his white hair pale skin and red eyes scared the crap out of most people that and the many weapons he carried at all times. His preferred weapon was a small scythe with a long chain and at the end of this chain were two weighted balls, which he could use as a flail while cutting with the blade or to use as anchors for a grappling hook.

As he reached the kitchen his father already smoking the first cigarette of the day pushed a plate full of food towards him. Eating quickly Asuma looked at his son and said. "Alright I know your skilled but don't show off it's the last year of academy so its not like it's gonna be hard to adjust right just remember what I taught you okay?"

He had adopted his son 2 years ago but had given him private tutelage and was sending him to the ninja academy for the first time today in the final year

The boy looked up with those dark red eyes almost the color of blood and smiled cheerfully and put the unlit cigarette into his mouth and said. "Sure dad no problem and maybe if I'm lucky I'll get auntie Kurenai as a teacher and you can have more of a reason to go out with her." He smiled mischievously to his father who looked stun for a seconded. Then got up and ran at his child grabbing getting him in a headlock started giving him a noogie grinning savagely. And roared

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ZEEK I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS." Zeek using a substation justu ran out of the house his messenger bag full of books and spare paper ran out of his house with his father hot on his heels. As he ran he passed a small ramen shop and ducked in to avoid his dad.

(With Naruto)

As Naruto finished his 10 bowl of ramen he heard someone breathing hard and chuckling slightly. Naruto turned around and saw a very very pale kid with white hair that was even more disorganized then his own and blood red eyes he seemed to be about his own age. As he stared at him the albino for that's what he had to be seemed to sense it and turned around and seeing the blonde he grinned happily at the blond which was comply new thing to him. "Your Naruto right the king of pranks mate how do you get away from those guys in that." He pointed to the orange jumpsuit and laughed. Naruto was so shocked at this comment he actually fell off his stool. The other boy looking down in concern and said. "Oi mate you go to the academy right we should hurry up or we're gonna be late." And then did something no one had ever done he reached out and helped him up

(With Asuma)

Asuma had known that Zeek was in ramen shop but he had recognized the boy he was talking to as Naruto Uzumaki. He knew this boy to be the container for the nine tailed fox demon. But he also knew that the boy was in control and the fox more of a glorified prisoner though most of Konaha hated him in spite of his sacrifice. After that thought he popped a cigarette out of the case and lit it only to have it taken out of his mouth by his friend who he did not "like" Kurenai. She smirked up at him "don't you know that these will kill you." She said as she stomped it out. "Where's Zeek is he sleeping in today." Asuma grinned and said teasingly. "I could tell you I guess but then again…" Kurenai looked at him annoyed and snapped at him.

"Come on Asuma just tell me where the kid is. "

"He's going to the academy for the first time today I want him to go there to socialize and meet friends so far his only contact has been you me Kakashi and the old man."


	2. Chapter 2

-insom- Disclaimer no I still don't own Naruto just Zeek (eats a lollipop and sighs)

-Insom- Disclaimer no I still don't own Naruto just Zeek (eats a lollipop and sighs).

-Zeek- what's wrong with just me? (Starts swinging scythe on chain)

-Insom- nothing nothing is wrong (runs out of room screaming about insane imaginary people)\

-Zeek- that guys such a nut job oh a cookie munch munch anyway here's the story

-Insom- (pops head back into room) and remember review its half the reason why I write this

(With Zeek)

After a couple of minutes Naruto eased up and started being much friendlier by the time they reached academy they had become fast friends. They ignored the people talking in the front of the building. They walked into the classroom a few minutes early and sat at the back the only other person in the room seemed to be the teacher. He turned and said to Naruto "morning Naruto." Naruto almost yelled back with his enthusiasm.

"Iruka-sensai guess what I just meet someone who says they're just starting here." Motioning to the albino next to him who was absent-mindedly playing with his cigarette.

Iruka surprised that a student had actually had befriended the class clown and his personal favorite student and responded. "Really and what's your name." He said smiling at the albino.

Zeek looking at him with a lazy small smile replied. "Don't like explaining twice so I'll just wait if you don't mind." Surprised for the second time Iruka just nodded as the bell rang

Zeek looked around to size up the rest of the students most were nothing special including two bright haired banshees that seemed to be arguing over something. The only ones he saw that even stood a chance in a fight was the one that had to be the Uchiha survivor his father and Naruto had told him about. Personally he agreed with Naruto the kid was a stuck up jerk. The Nara who acted lazy but he thought there was more to. That kid Kiba with the dog on his head that acted like a tough guy. The Hyuga heiress that kept pushing her fingers together and stealing glances at his new friend and of course Naruto himself.

Iruka finishing roll call said to the class. "Class we have a new student joining us today why don't you stand up and introduce yourself."

Zeek stood up to his normal height of 5'8 and without his slouch 5'10. He smiled lazily again as most people looked astonished at his odd appearance except for the Hyuga who had seen him sitting next to Naruto and the Nara who seemed to lazy to react. After grinning he said. "My name is Zeek Saritobi and you Uchiha." He pointed to the Uchiha survivor who was eyeing his scythe/chain and Zeek smiled wickedly "stop staring at my balls." At these Naruto, Kiba, Nara, and most of the males stared laughing hysterically while most of the females excluding the Hyuga heiress gave Zeek death glares and Sauske looked like he was about to kill him. Zeek just grins even wider at this and sits down.

(With Asuma)

Asuma was laying down on the couch and lighting another cigarette when he heard the door open and close he looked at the clock and thought _that can't be Zeek he doesn't get home until another our_


	3. Chapter 3

-Insom-WAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP (gets hit on the head by Zeek) what the hell man

-Insom-WAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP (gets hit on the head by Zeek) what the hell man

-Zeek- stop being an idiot and do the disclaimer

-Insom- Yea yea I don't own Naruto and probably never will unless some fucked up shit happens and somehow that that happens I do own Zeek though and considering putting an ass kicking for him.

-Zeek- you wouldn't do that I'm your main character now on with the story

-Insom- uhhhhhhhhhh fuck you then warning there is about to be some Asuma-Kurenai fluff just a lil bit

(with Asuma)

Asuma waiting next to entrance with his knives drawn watched prepared to kill whoever had entered his home.

And then he heard her "Asuma, Zeek anybody home?" Asuma relaxed it was just Kurenai he decided to just to sit on the chair next to him and responded. "Just me Kurenai you know his class doesn't get out for another hour. You wanted to see that badly huh." He grinned wickedly and Kurenai thought _so that's where Zeek got that smile_ she had seen the same expression on Zeek hundreds of times before he pulled a prank. A scoff was all he got in response he sighed. She looked at him and said. "You miss him don't you?"

At this Asuma looked surprised how did she know how could she just read him like a book with those large red eyes almost the exact shade of Zeek's? But he responded with a noncommittal jerk of his head, which was all the answer she needed all the answer she ever needed. She smirked "So the great Asuma Saritobi weakness isn't cigarettes it isn't beautiful women it's his son?"

Then another voice was heard "oh I think it could be a beautiful woman what's up auntie Kurenai." With almost exact wicked smile that Asuma had just been wearing Zeek walked into the room with an unlit cigarette in his mouth "hey dad hope you don't mind I brought a friend over." Almost as soon as he finished his sentence Naruto walk into the room.

"Its nice to meet you Asuma-san. Hey Zeek is this your mom you didn't tell me she was this pretty."

Kurenai blushed at this laughing at this he thought that Naruto was all right by him and told him. "Naruto right" Naruto nodded "it's Asuma not Asuma-san all right and Kurenai isn't Zeek's mom or my wife she just wishes." He was then promptly punched in the back of the head while Kurenai yelled.

"No you wish you pervert." At this Zeek blanched grabbing Naruto's arm ran to his room while Kurenai beat the shit out of his father. Naruto said to Zeek

"Don't you think we should help him or something?" Zeek looked at him like he was insane

"HELL NO I WANT TO LIVE MATE!" when they got to the room Zeek put on the radio and they just hung out doing homework before they got bored and left the house. Naruto talking about ramen and being the hokage when Zeek had noticed someone's charka nearby almost constantly he stopped for a moment. "Oi Naruto I'm gonna head back now alright."

"Yea sure man I need to get dinner anyway."

(With Hinata)

Hinata was standing behind a tree when she saw Zeek leave she remembered the boy sitting with Naruto _maybe they're friends. _He acted like Naruto but was more laid back and easy going and Saritobi was the family that the hokage belonged to she was wondering about that when seemed like Zeek lazy smile and face was looking at her upside down from a tree branch. "What's up with you Hinata." She let out a small sound and blushed

"N-nothing Zeek-san w-why d-do you a-ask."

"Oh no reason just kinda weirds me out that you've been following us for 4 blocks. So you usually follow Naruto around huh." He gave her the first serious look she had ever seen on his face as he hoped down from the tree.

She blushed a deep red and let out an "eep" but responded with an obvious lie. "n-no I was j-j-just going to s-see….."

"BULLSHIT." Hinata looked at her feet when he yelled and he sighed. "You like him and he's my friend but tell you what." He smiled his lazy smile and finished his offer. "You're not a fan girl like almost all the other girls in class and your not annoying and you really seem to care about him sooooo. I'll help you if you promise not to hurt him." She looked up at this surprised Zeek never seemed to care about anything and gave him a questioning look. He amazingly responded in a sad monotone. "I didn't have any friends he was the first person that was my age that even considered me a human or knew of my existence before." Hinata thought he was going to tell about his past but then he shook his head "that doesn't matter now." He muttered to himself

Hinata starting to poke her fingers while looking at the albino who seemed to forget that she was there and said. "Thank you Zeek-san I-I think it would really help if I had Naruto friend to help."

"Yeah no problem I think he deserves someone and let's face it Sakura's a useless bitch."

Hinata knowing about Naruto infatuation with the pink haired girl smiled at this. As he turned to leave he yelled over his back. "AND ITS ZEEK NOT ZEEK-SAN!"

-Insom- so review or not but I suggest you do I mean I might not listen but suggestions are cool

-Zeek- dude aren't you forgetting something

-Insom- no don't think so

-Zeek- dumb ass sorry if you like Sakura

-Insom- oh yea that hmm what ever


	4. Chapter 4

-Insom- (eating choclate bar) didn't own Naruto last time probably don't own it now I just own Zeek's sorry ass

-Insom- (eating choclate bar) didn't own Naruto last time probably don't own it now I just own Zeek's sorry ass

-Zeek- (steals Insom's choclate bar) and I'm more then enough

-Insom- (jumps on Zeek and steals choclate back) MINE

-Zeek- 00 okayyy or yeah were excepting questions if you want us to post em on the disclaimer

-Insom- oh yea there is gonna be a hell of a lot of fluff for naruhina you have been warned

-Insom- AND NOW THE STORY

(2 weeks later with Zeek)

Then alarm blaring next to his head his father coming into his room to make sure that he woke up and breakfast Zeek went out of his house in his usual pace a slow slouch almost as if he hesitated before he put his foot down then he saw his friend. "OI Naruto wait up."

(With Naruto)

Naruto was deep in thought _what's up with Hinata lately she's been really nice and been hanging out with me and Zeek all the time lately I wonder why maybe I should ask Zeek he always tries to help. _

"OI Naruto wait up." Naruto turned to see his lazy friend walking quickly which was amazing enough but he didn't have his cigarette in his mouth. But Naruto got over it quickly when he saw behind Zeek's ear. His pale friend spoke again. "Mate academy's the other way where you going." He got a mumble In reply and Zeek grinned his wicked grin. "Oh I get it your gonna go walk with your Hinata-**chan."** he said adding stress to the title that Naruto had started adding to Hinata name.

"SHUT UP ZEEK." Zeek just chuckled and walked next to him till they saw Hinata and Naruto being his usual idiotic self-started wavering his arms and yelling. "OI HINATA-CHAN WAIT UP FOR US." Then stared running towards the small girl that had stopped in her tracks and turned beet red Zeek sighed jogged after his best friend and grinned when he saw him basically jump on Hinata who almost fainted she was getting better at not fainting. Zeek thought about the past two weeks

(Flashback no justu)

Zeek and Naruto were eating their lunch Naruto with his ramen of course and Zeek with just a bag of chips both sitting in the shade next to a tree when they heard a small yipping from behind them Naruto of course jumped up and turned around to see who it was. Zeek thought about it for a moment and said "whatcha doing behind a tree Kiba."

This was the first time Zeek had actually gone over his face he had long canines and what seemed like clan markings on each side of his face.

"Nothing just wondering if I could sit with you guys." The boy said and the dog bark almost in agreement.

Naruto looked suspicious "why do you wanna hang out with us."

"No one else will take my clan seriously and keep making fun of me about our habits."

Zeek knowing about the Inuzuka acted like their canine partners in some ways smiled his lazy ass smile and said. "Well you need an invitation or you gonna sit down."

Naruto grinned his almost idiotic grin if he didn't have a certain quality in his eye and said. "If we keep this up we're gonna end up a bunch of misfits." Zeek muttered under his breath

(Insom dispels flashback no justu.)

And they pretty much had become a group of misfits after Kiba, came Shikamaru Nara, and his friend Chouji, Shino and of course Zeek himself Naruto and Hinata. _The dog boy the lazyass the fat kid bug boy the albino the weirdo and the shy princess_ as Naruto called her. He smiled at this not his lazy one or his wicked one a full grin like what Naruto often wore. "OI Zeek hurry up or we'll be late." Speak of the devil

(Lunch with Kiba)

Kiba was lying under the tree next to his friends when he heard Zeek groan he looked up and saw him sighing in defeat as Shikamaru smiled they were playing shogi again and again Shikamaru won _those two are probably the smartest kids in the entire school but they don't even work unless it's interesting to them._ Then Zeek looked up at him and smiled as he popped his cigarette into his mouth._ How dose he do that its almost as if he can read my mind._ Then the albino spoke up. "Oh yeah it's my birthday next week and my auntie Kurenai wants me to invite you guys over for a party yea Chouji there will be a lot of chips and barbeque." And then the bell rang.

(2 days later with Naruto)

Naruto was looking up at the ceiling thinking _crap crap crap SHIT why can't I think of anything to get Zeek he's my best friend for god sakes. Maybe I should ask someone HINATA THAT'S WHO I'LL ASK._ Naruto jumped out of bed put on his kunai holster and ran out the door.

(With Hinata)

Hinata was taking a bath thinking about Zeek's party _I should get him something today but what he's been so nice to me helping build confidence and letting me hang out with him and Naruto and the rest of the misfits. _She referred to their group by the nickname that the other students had come up with trying to hurt them but Zeek, Naruto, and Kiba had loved the name and decided to keep it and Hinata thought that it was accurate and as Naruto said "IT SOUNDS COOL." Then she heard the knock on the door and Hinata answered. " Who is it" one of the maids replied.

"Miss Hyuga you have a visitor a young man he said his name his Naruto and he needs to talk to you."

Hinata was shocked and then responded, "Alright I'll be down in a few minutes. She stood up and dried herself off she came out of the bathroom into her adjacent bedroom and went into her closet selecting a shirt and her usual pants and reached for her jacket and thought about what Zeek had said.

(Insom again how many flashbacks did I put in here flashback no justu)

Hinata was walking alone after school when she heard the rapid tapping of sandals and turned around to see her new friend Zeek jogging to catch up to her she thought back and noticed that he never actually ran he just jogged but covered as much ground as any body else who was sprinting.

"h-hello Zeek-s…"

"Zeek just Zeek just wanted to talk to you bout your strategy."

"S-s-s-str-stratgy for what."

"You know what your knight in shining armor with a bowl of ramen for two." Grinning wickedly he let out a chuckle. "My advice is to lose the Eskimo jacket see you later Hinata." And he walked away.

(Insom releases justu fuck that's getting annoying with Naruto)

Naruto was lying on the couch his feet up on the arm rest when he heard the footsteps behind him and he turned around.

And his mouth dropped he saw Hinata but for the first time he saw her without the large baggie jacket. _SHE IS SO HOT. _Then she spoke to him "Naruto do you need something."

"Uhhhhhhhh what oh yea I was just wondering if you wanted to go you know get Zeek his presents I can't think of what to get him I was wondering if you would you know help me."

She smiled gently and responded in a soft voice. "Of course I'll help you Naruto. I was just going to go to market myself."


	5. Chapter 5

-Insom- hey why do they make us do this disclaimer crap mate

-Insom- hey why do they make us do this disclaimer crap mate? (Eats skittles)

-Zeek- so they know we don't own it

-Insom- why the hell would write fanfics if I owned it

-Zeek- I don't fucking know whatever Insomniac22 doesn't own Naruto and never will

-Insom- yea I just own Zeek and nothing else what a pity sorry I was gone if any one noticed was in Ireland for a bit now to the story (feels for skittles) hey ZEEK GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR I'M KILL YOU OFF.

(With Zeek at his b-day WOOT WOOT PARTY)

Zeek woke up in the morning without the alarm mumbling about crazy insomniacs and candy and glanced at the clock and saw the time "HOLY SHIT 3:00 IN THE AFTERNOON SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK" Zeek screamed and jumped out of bed slipped fell hit his head got up went to his closet putting on his usual black paints and red shirt tossing his scythe/chain diagonally around his chest he ran out of his room right into his dad. Who was laughing his ass off. Then Zeek remembered his dad liked to prank him at his birthday every year just to get him back for the pranks and wise remarks for the entire year. Zeek calmly got up and looked at his father the man who he loved and respected more then anybody and the world and said calmly. "Dad what time is it."

Wiping away tears he said, "About 12:00 I woke you up on time your friends should be here soon."

"What seriously."

"Yeah yeah come on I'm your dad why would I'm not that bad at this am I."

Zeek walked down stairs chuckling softly "nah you're the best dad. We just we need to getcha a girlfriend."

Zeek heard the hard and rapid knocking at the door "doors open Naruto."

"Zeek how the hell do you do that."

"Its easy you brought Hinata with you to huh."

"I a-a-agree with n-n-n-Naruto-kun how do you do that."

"I analyze your characteristics such as Naruto is loud and overeager he would knock loud and fast Shikamaru will come late but not to late because Chouji will come with him and want to get here soon and knock slowly but within hearing range of any where of the house. Kiba will come right now and threw the window."

Just as he said that Kiba jumped in the room threw the window "Dude you have no idea how weird that is."

Zeek shrugged "I do what I can."

Asuma poked his head in the room and said. "Zeek I'm going out for a mission be back tonight."

"Sure dad whatever. NO PARENTS."

(5 hours later)

"OI Zeek time for presents you think."

"Yeah Chouji why not the faster we open those the faster we eat cake right." He smiled lazily at the slightly over weight boy who chuckled slightly at how the albino seemed to be in everybody's head except for Shikamaru.

(End of the day still with Zeek)

"See you guys at school tomorrow last test right to get gennin right."

"Yeah and I got a clone technique that'll kick Sauske's ass."

Zeek shook his head and smiled as he closed his door. After the door was closed he sighed his dad had said he be home by now _maybe I should call_ _auntie Kurenai or something_. I'll do it later

(With Asuma my first fight seen WOOT WOOT)

Asuma took a drag of his cigarette _these guys are so annoying GEEZ why can't they just give up and let me catch them_ he had been chasing the 3 missing chunin for three hours _the reports said 4 ninjas of varying level odd that's their only thre…_

A storm of shuriken came flying out of the darkness Asuma jumped up into the air landing on a tree branch jumped of the branch to where the shuriken had come from moving at incredible speed appeared before the man who had thrown the shuriken Asuma grinned savagely. "Nice night for a stroll isn't it lets see if they resist arrest lethal force is acceptable oh goody." With that he simply reached out took the man's head and turned until he heard a sickening crack as the man fell limply to the ground never to rise. Asuma kept running towards the other ninjas he felt another presence making a shadow clone and sending it ahead he slowed down and drew his trench knives. He felt the memories coming back when his clone was killed and saw another figure that was stronger them the other two maybe low jonin. He sighed and crushed his cigarette and light another he used his special smoke teleportation technique much like the 4th hokage he used his cigarettes as markers and always made sure that his clones had one on them. He appeared behind the two chunins quickly punching them. They fell their faces imploded and blood spraying onto the ground. The enemy jonin saw this making quick hand seals screamed fireball justu. Asuma concreting his charka into his knives cut strait threw the justu in front of the man and snarling angrily. "You know what I could've done today I could have stayed home with and smoked all day doing nothing. Or going out with my friends drinking smoking and playing poker and the worst thing you did to me. YOU MADE ME MISS MY SONS BIRTHDAY AND THAT'S WHY YOUR GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW RIGHT HERE." He punched the man in the stomach he vomited blood he then the man got up and tried to uppercut Asuma who just leaned back kicking out and hitting the mans kneecap which broke and his arm shot forward grabbing the nameless jonin by the neck and swiftly broke it he dropped the limp corpse and walked away. Leaving the bloody place while wiping his knives off and lighting another cigarette. He was thinking of what he should get Zeek for his birthday.

-Insom- so like my fight scene its my first so don't be to harsh and remember review please please god review

-Zeek- yea yea what he said (eats skittles)

-insom- fuck no gimme those back (attacks Zeek)


	6. Chapter 6

-Insom- WAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUPPPPPPP (cover head so Zeek can't hit him but Zeek doesn't try) dude you okay

-Insom- WAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUPPPPPPP (cover head so Zeek can't hit him but Zeek doesn't try) dude you okay

-Zeek- yea I'm fine I don't know what you mean

-Insom- bullshit Asuma's fine Jesus why the hell would I kill off the coolest jonin in the story god you dumb shit

-Zeek- (FAWCONL PUNCH insom threw a wall)

-Insom- HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DUDE hey this room's full of candy (dives into massive pile of skittles)

-Zeek- 00 no insomniac22 doesn't own Naruto just me, which I deeply resent

-Insom- oh and PEACE TO HINATA – CHAN for the nice review love to hear more

And also mad affection to hyper my long time reader and reviewer

Asuma ran faster then he had ever ran in his life and checked his watch again 11:30. _Come on come on I still have time I have the perfect thing for this I have time I gotta move faster. _He didn't have enough charka for another smoke teleportation and he barely had enough for this speed.

Zeek waited he usually stayed up late but this was more important he was waiting for his father who had said he be back tonight and if he wasn't back by 12:00 Zeek would either assume he was dead captured are auntie Kurenai finally asked him out. He smiled at the last explanation he had often wondered what would happen if her and his dad got married.

Asuma sprinted through the gate the chunins on duty tried to stop him but he just pushed past screaming "GIVE ME FIVE FUCKING MINUTES I GOTTA GET HOME DAMNIT." He glanced at his watch 11:55

Zeek was starting to get worried which was uncharacteristic for him until he heard the footsteps out side and the familiar smell of smoke and nicotine. Zeek ran to the door to see his father there smiling with blood spattered on his vest singing happy birthday and holding out his lighter to his son.

Zeek's eyes widened his father never let any one even touch his lighter. The large Zippo lighter had a few modifications and seals had been made into a ninja's weapon. Then he smiled widely reached out and grabbed his father around the waist and pulled him into tight hug and said softly. "Thanks dad I love it and thanks for not leaving me like everyone else did."

"That part of your life is over Zeek your no longer some small abused kid on the streets your Zeek Saritobi and you're my son." He returned the hug.

(Next day at the academy with Zeek)

Iruka stood up okay class today there will be 3 tests a written exam you must perform one justu and there will be a sparring match between one opponent.

After the test the children filed out into the yard to do Justus

Shikamaru accomplished his family technique the shadow possession justu

The Uchiha fallowed up with a fireball technique. There were no surprises until Naruto walked up smiling. He made a signal hindsign and 20 shadow clones appeared in a burst of smoke. _What the hell that's a mid jonin technique how the hell does Naruto know that._

Iruka was slack jawed "N-Naruto how did you learn that technique."

"Heh heh that's for me to know and you to never find out sensei."

"Okay Zeek your up now."

Walking at his usual almost hesitant step Zeek moved up to the shown area to do justu and flicked out his lighter lighting a cigarette. "You don't mind do you sensei it's required for the justu."

"If you say so Zeek". He took a drag on the cigarette and almost whispered the justu his father had taught him last night.

"Saritobi family justu burning ash cloud." Zeek breathed out heavily a massive cloud of ash that like a poison cloud technique. Sauske looking smug said "that's the best the Saritobi can up with a cloud."

Zeek appeared in front of the Uchiha flicking out the knife that was hidden in the lighter cut off a sleeve of his shirt tossing it into the cloud it burst into flames. The Uchiha eyes widened as Zeek took another drag on the cigarette blowing the smoke into the assholes face he started coughing. "No it's a cloud of super hot particles that unlike your simple fireball can stay their for up to 30 minutes or until the user dispels it. I think it's a bit better then your shitty little fire ball Sasugay." He walked away from the Uchiha to his friends Naruto already pelting him with questions as Zeek put the cigarette out and put the knife back into the Zippo lighter.

Iruka calling them to the sparring circle started calling names Hinata faced Sakura and beat her in about a minute. Naruto faced a nameless extra, as did Kiba Shikamaru Chouji and Shino. Finally "Sauske vs. Zeek." Then the shrill girly scream obviously coming from the fan girls that Sauske had. Zeek just grinned evilly and walked into the center of the circle just unwinding his scythe as the Uchiha drew two kunais out of his holster. Iruka called a start and Sauske immediately attacked throwing his knives Zeek just sidestepped them. Sauske forming handseals. _I'll finish this with one move this loser cannot surpass an Uchiha. _"Giant fireball justu" he called out spitting out the massive fireball that consumed the smile wickedly

Sauske just smirked _that'll teach him to mock me._ Then he felt someone tap his shoulder "OI what you looking at mate." The ass hole turned around to see 5 feet and 10 inches of he was sure he had just hit and what more he was moving his foot incredibly fast strait at his face. The blow connected sending the Uchiha flying smiling Zeek started spinning the weighted balls around waiting to see if he would get up. He wasn't disappointed the Uchiha got up and he was angry. "YOU BASTARD DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM."

"Sauske Uchiha the most ignorant stupid and annoying bitchy person in this school and I'm about to kick your ass." He then stop spinning the weapon letting the momentum carry the two weighted balls smashing threw a tree and right were Sauske was a moment ago spinning around Zeek saw the little ass and then threw the bladed part of his weapon at him stopping it in front of his face saying "I win." And he walked away

-Insom- suggestions and reviews are welcomed and here's a note I'm having Zeek fight hand to hand like L does because he needs his hand free for his scythe/chain smoking obscene hand gestures and other things.

-Zeek- damn strait.


	7. Chapter 7

-Insom- hey what's up people and yes all you Sauske fans I did just have Zeek beat the living shit out of him then beat him up

-Insom- hey what's up people and yes all you Sauske fans I did just have Zeek beat the living shit out of him then beat him up some more then make that wannbe emo piss himself

-Zeek- wow that's another line I agree with HOLY SHIT IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH INSOMNIAC22 DOSEN'T OWN NARUTO.

-Insom- 00 he's being weird today (eats a choclate bar)

(Hokage tower with Asuma)

The third hokage stood behind his desk looking over the people who had passed surprised to see Naruto's name there and that his adopted grandson Zeek had defeated the Uchiha prodigy in 3 attacks. Then he looked up when the door opened and saw his own son enter with lit cigarette in his mouth and talking with the newest jonin Kurenai. Asuma looking at his father smiled and said.

"What's up pop anybody good pass this year?" Zeek had brought them together because Asuma wanted to fix things and the third wanted to spoil his new grandson senseless and the fighting and hard feelings disappeared. As they waited on the late arrival of Kakashi they talk on who had passed.

Those who had passed included Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sauske, and Zeek of these 8 they needed to be spilt into 3 groups of three. The third had called the meeting to see if anyone had a any idea of who would make for a good balanced team.

After two more hours kakashi finally showed up the meeting began. Immediately kakashi said "I would like the Uchiha on my team." Every one nodded this made sense the third looked at his son and asked the question "do know of a anyone that would be able to work together."

Asuma chuckled he knew most of the people that graduated and what the perfect team would be. "Yeah I know of a really good team that consists of Naruto, Hinata and Zeek."

Kakashi looked up from his book and said. "You want your son wouldn't you give him special treatment or something."

"Obviously not I wake him up and 9 in the morning on Saturdays make him play shogi with me then Justus till 12 then we eat then we train and spar then we eat dinner then play shogi or go out."

Even Kurenai eyes widened she always wondered why they were busy on Saturdays the only person that ever went to their house then was Naruto.

The third looked at his son and thought_ no wonder he was one of the guardsmen._ "Alright granted you now have your team I'll put Shino Shikamaru and Shoji with Kurenai and whoever's left is Kakashi's meeting adjoined."

(At academy general pov)

Sasuke looked at the back of the classroom and the saw the group that he himself had dubbed the misfits to hurt them and they had taken the name and made it there slogan how dare they HOW DARE THEY. The showed him up and they had the insolence to laugh and joke in the back of the room. That Zeek their leader how dare he use those cheap moves to defeat me.

Iruka walking into the room said. "Alright kids settle down I'm giving out team assignments today." He looked out calling the names of people who hadn't passed as they left he took out a considerably smaller scroll and called out teams. "Team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Shino, and Kiba. Team 8 Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. And team 9 Naruto Hinata and Zeek." just then a two voices became very loud mimicking each other.

"FUCK YES BITCHES." Naruto then literally picked Hinata up and hugged her as she blushed Zeek laughed like a madman as he joined in the team hugging. Kiba started laughing when Naruto tripped falling on top of Hinata who turned red as Zeek's eyes and fainted.

Iruka finally overcoming his surprise said "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT we get it now go wait in room 245 for your sensei."

(50 minutes later.)

Naruto was already being impatient in his mind every one should be on time or early suddenly he stopped pacing and snapped at Zeek "where is he for god sakes his taking forever."

"Mate he's 10 minutes late give the guy a br… do you smell smoke."

Naruto looking confused said. "Yeah why Hinata you smell it to?" she nodded having only just woken up from fainting.

"Ah shit." The door opened and a very tall man walked into the room. Hinata didn't recognize him as she had only ever seen Zeek's father once and briefly at that. The man at least six feet tall had a cigarette in is mouth and as he walked into the room he lit another of the butt of the first. He smiled as he saw his team and looked especially smug when he saw Zeek's look of dismay. "Why just why dad why the hell do you do it to me."

Hinata looked surprised at that statement and looked at Naruto who nodded confirming her beliefs.

Asuma ignoring his son said. "Alright kids now that we're all here might as well get to know each other. All right you Hinata go first name your likes dislikes and hobbies or what ever. Here I'll give you a example I like cigarettes my family steak…" Zeek cutting him off yelled.

"AND AUNTIE KURNIEA." And ran out of the room as his father got up and ran after him yelling about how he was going to kill him.

Naruto looked over at Hinata and said. "Well that was productive wasn't it." And at that they burst out laughing.


	8. authors note

-Insom- HIIIIIIIIIII what's up just wanted to tell you I've decided to start another fanfic this one on Hellsing which I don't

-Insom- HIIIIIIIIIII what's up just wanted to tell you I've decided to start another fanfic this one on Hellsing which I don't own which is very very annoying but I'm still gonna be writing for blood red eyes just less frequently I kinda ran out of ideas. I'm gonna make yet another new character kinda like Zeek kinda like me you know. I hope you all check it out siochain insom


	9. Chapter 9

-insom- I'm back and still working you know w/e Zeek do the disclaimer (eats some cake)

-insom- I'm back and still working you know w/e Zeek do the disclaimer (eats some cake)

-Zeek- -.- fine what ever insomniac22 still doesn't own Naruto or any thing else just me T.T

(With Team 10)

"Okay now that I'm done with that. Hinata go ahead." Asuma looked over at his son teasingly as if to dare him to speak again. Zeek just smiled and rubbed the small lump forming on the back of his head.

Hinata spoke tapping her fingers together. "Um I like my friends Zeek-s…" she was cut off the sound of a spinning blade. She continued "Zeek and N-N-Naruto-Chan and all the misfits and one day I'd like to be the wife of the greatest hokage ever." Zeek howled in laughter and nudged his friend.

"Sounds like you got some competion mate." Asuma chuckled it was obvious that the girl liked the short hyperactive knuckle head but didn't have the self esteem to admit it to him, he took another drag on his cigarette and pointed it at Naruto and said. "Okay Blondie you next."

Naruto pouted at the nickname that Asuma gave him but his new sensei just smiled the same wicked smile that usually decorated his best friends face. "I like ramen my friends uhhhh ramen and I want to be the greatest Hogake ever." Then remembering what Hinata had just said they both blushed as Zeek again howled this time adding a wolf whistle. Asuma also started laughing these two were made for each other then he pointed to his son. "Zeek your turn."

"Fine I like my friends cigarettes my father sharp objects and explosions." Hinata's eyes widened at the ending statements while Naruto just laughed. Asuma smiled and said "alright I want you guys to meet me at training field 13 in 30 minutes and we can get started on some stuff I wanted to go over."

(28 minutes later team 10)

Asuma looked at his handiwork and smiled and lit another cigarette in a salute to himself as his students came into the clearing. The small area was almost completely surrounded by a river with a small lake to the west with only a small bridge. Hinata gasped as she saw what was in front of their new sensei tables full of every type of weapon imaginable from small daggers to massive clubs Naruto eyes widened Zeek grinned evilly. Asuma reviewed their reactions and spoke. "Alright I want each of you to pick a weapon that speaks to you and seems to fit you don't pick it because it looks cool or powerful. This team will specialize in kenjustu so go pick. You to Zeek move your lazy ass"

Naruto immediately ran towards the swords and katana while Zeek tried looking for more bizarre and unpredictable weapons. Hinata just stood there then Asuma got up to help his gentlest student.

(With Zeek)

Zeek wanted something interesting unpredictable to go along with his fighting style. Then he saw them fingerless gloves he picked them up and looked at them and called out. "Oi dad what the hell are these." Asuma looked up from showing Hinata the types of bombs she could probably use well considering her size and skill with plants.

"Oh those have garroting wire in them concentrate some of your charka and flick a finger and a wire comes out you put it around something and pull hard enough it'll cut right through. You can grab with those to probably don't really use it that much."

Zeek put the gloves on flexing his fingers surprised at how well they fit him he concentrated a little bit of charka into his index finger and flicked and a long strand of thin wire almost invisible except when light reflected off it. He spun it like his chain and experimentally twisted around two small trees and pulled hard. The wire cut strait through as if there was no resistance and the trees fell. Zeek smiled deciding he wanted these gloves he flicked his finger again and the wire shot back into the glove.

(With Naruto)

Blonde had picked up every sword on the table but none of them had felt right to him he continued to the less occupied tables. Then he saw a scroll he picked it up and looked it. It was as almost as long as the one he had stolen from the Hokage office though much thinner as he started to unroll it seemed to go on and on. Then he looked closer at the things written inside it he blinked. _Seals hundreds of them what the hell _the blonde looked over a few of them and grinned explosive tags, disintegration, invisibility, healing, and even summoning.

He immediately knew that it was funjustu the art of seals. Then he remembered _the fourth Hokage was a seal master wasn't he that settles it I'll become even greater then the greatest Hokage. _Then he tried one he bit his thumb and quickly drew a small explosive seal on a large rock concentrating a small amount of charka into it then jumped away as he heard a sizzle. Then the exploded into small pieces he saw some coming at him then looked over the scroll and quickly drew a shield seal on the back of his hand only taking 2 seconds activating it raised his hand and blocked the sharp pieces. He laughed and whooped amazed by the powerful things and how familiar they felt to him.

(With Hinata)

Hinata saw that her crush and her friend had found weapons and were excitedly showing them off to each other. And she still couldn't find anything she looked over the swords daggers bombs and was now into the more bizarre and unfamiliar weapons. _I don't want to hurt people I want to help my friends._ Then she saw the weapon it was a small round disc much like a Frisbee. She picked it up looking over it had a type of wristband on the back for her to stick her arm threw. It had a buttons on it she stared at them uncertainly then she pressed one and the small.

She pressed the second and compartments shot out of the top where medical supplies could be put. She it the third and final one and a thin blade come around the edge of the disc. It then started spinning quickly like a chain saw then the disc became connected by a long string of metallic rope from the wristband. She swung it experimentally and let it go it hit a rock and didn't stop it continued strait threw the rock into a tree cutting threw it like wet tissue paper. Zeek and Naruto turned to the girl wide mouthed she smiled and said. "I t-t-think I h-h-have a winner. Zeek started shaking his head and Naruto hugged the girl screaming. **"**OH MY GOD HINATA THAT IS SO BADASS."

Asuma sighed breathing out smoke _why can't I just have normal students that like normal weapons._

-insom- okay that was good in my opinion and I just wanted to say anonyms reviews are allowed and I want at least 3 before I even think of writing the next chap


End file.
